Shadow Of The Fallen
by Frozen Shadow 95
Summary: Naruto a mere child all alone in an alley. But this seemingly pointless event is about to change the world of Naruto drastically. This is my first ever fan fiction so please review and give me your opinions good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers I am Frozen Shadow 95 and this is my first ever fanfiction. I'm doing this for my year 12 research project so I will be appreciative to any reviews whether its praise or criticism. If I have bad grammar please tell me and I'll do my best to fix it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in any way. ****Masashi Kishimoto is the one who owns it, because if I owned it the protagonist wouldn't be dumber than a sack of potatoes. **

**Now**** chapter 1 - Begin.**

A shivering 6 year old boy was sitting in a cold alley in the slums of Konoha on what was supposed to be the happiest day of the year for him. It was October 10th the day the village celebrated the Yondaime Hokage defeating the Kyuubi the nine tailed demon fox that attacked the village six years ago, and it was also his birthday. The young boy had short yellow hair covered in grime and dirt and the bluest eyes you would ever see. He was wearing a shirt that was white if you looked close enough but it was covered in so much dirt it was stained brown. He was also wearing some tattered black shorts and he had no shoes on. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was currently in the alley to hide from the villagers. It seemed that every year on his birthday they would seek him out and beat him within an inch of his life

"Why… why do they always try to hurt me?" The boy sadly mumbled to himself.

"HEY I FOUND THE DEMON BRAT!" An angry yell broke Naruto from his thoughts.

Naruto looked up in horror as he saw the angry mob of villagers standing at the only exit from the alley. He slowly crawled back trying to put as much space between him and the villagers possible. They slowly walked forward insane smirks on their faces.

"Finally time for our revenge!" one of the villagers sneered.

"Why." Naruto begged "why do you always hurt me!"

One of the mob snapped when he heard that he rushed forward and picked Naruto up by the collar of his scruffy shirt and punched him in the face.

"WHY!" he yelled "ITS BECAUSE YOU KILLED OUR FAMILIES YOU LITTLE DEMON!"

He threw Naruto into the wall as the rest of the mob slowly advanced.

"You've been living six years too long you little demon spawn." one of the villagers said.

They all walked up to him and started beating him, punching him, kicking him and hitting him with anything they could get their hands on. After a few minutes of this they slowly stepped back and examined there work. Naruto lay there his breathing laboured as he bled from the many cuts that covered his body.

"Let me finish it." One of the group said pulling out a knife.

He approached Naruto as he slowly fell into unconsciousness the last thing he saw was a shadow fly up and grab the man by the throat.

Shikaku Nara was walking down one of the roads of Konoha thinking about how troublesome this day was.

"So troublesome I have to go out on patrol on today of all days." he sighed "I just want go to the roof and watch clouds… troublesome." Shikaku was known as the laziest man in Konoha. He wore a form fitting blue long sleeved shirt underneath a green jounin flak jacket he also wore some loose black pants with lots of pockets, he had a black weapons pouch on his right thigh and he had black sandals on. His hair was brought back into a ponytail that looked like a pineapple, the man also had two scars on the right side of his face, one was above his eye while the other was below.

As he was patrolling the streets he heard a bunch of yelling coming from an alley and he decided to take a look. The scene he came upon was a group of villagers surrounding a small child. Shikaku instantly recognized the boy and a scowl came upon his face. He saw a glint of silver from the man that was approaching the boy and acted quickly. Pushing chakra into his shadow he extended it and wrapped it around the man's throat. The rest of the mob froze in shock and slowly turned around to see an angry Shikaku.

"What the hell do you troublesome people think you're doing?" The only response he got was silence so he asked again in a lower angrier tone than before. "Were you people attempting to kill this boy?"

One of the braver and stupider villagers stepped forward. "We were just finishing what the Yondaime started. Where just going to kill the Kyuubi brat."

He barely got to finish his sentence before Shikaku's shadow rose up and pierced his throat.

"Does anybody else want to break the Sandaime's law?"

Nobody dared to move after that they just stood there in silent shock.

"I suggest you leave now I'm already going to be reporting you to the Hokage don't make it and worse… NOW LEAVE!" Shikaku yelled.

The villagers scurried out of the alley as fast as their legs could carry them. After they left Shikaku walked up to Naruto and picked him up. He walked up to the shadows created by the alley and shunshined out of there.

Shikaku reappeared in the Hokage's office and walked over to Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. The Hokage looked up in confusion wondering what Shikaku's sudden appearance meant but when he saw who Shikaku was holding his face changed to one of shock and then to one of anger.

"Shikaku!" the Sandaime yelled while standing up. "Tell me what happened right now!"

"I just found the boy being beaten by a group of villagers. They were about to kill him but I saved him just in time." Was Shikaku's calm reply

"But now I have a question for you Hokage-sama. Why the HELL was this happening! Weren't you supposed to be protecting this boy! Not only is he the hero of the village he's that man's son!"

The Hokage looked shocked to see the calm lazy Shikaku's get angry and yell was a rare sight. "So you figured it out."

It wasn't a question but a statement and Shikaku knew that. "Of course I did, I'm not an idiot it's obvious. Not only does he look just like Minato and acts just like Kushina. Those idiot villagers are just too blind to see that."

The Hokage smiled "I agree but I'm going to have to ask you to keep this information a secret you can understand the problems that would not only affect the village but also young Naruto's life" Shikaku gave a nod of understanding he knew if the Iwa found out he was Minato's son there would be hell.

"Now onto the more serious matters tell me what exactly happened?" The Hokage said with a look that promised a lot of pain to whoever did this.

"Well I was out on that troublesome patrol duty when I heard a sound come from an alley. I took a look in and found him being surrounded by a group of villagers, he was already beaten but one of them was advancing with a knife. So I used my shadow and wrapped it around his neck and another villager went and broke your law so I killed him." Shikaku stated

Sarutobi nodded in understanding. "I want you to compile a list of the group and give it to Ibiki in the torture and interrogation department by tomorrow. And tell him to have as much fun as he wants he's been complaining that there's hasn't been anyone to torture lately."

"Very well Hokage-sama. But before I leave I wish to make one request."

"Oh and what is that Shikaku?" the Hokage asked curious as it was very unusual for Shikaku to ask for anything other than a vacation.

"I wish to adopt Naruto. I have a son around his age who I think he'll get along with. And my wife Yoshino holds no hatred towards him. She understands that just because the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into him it doesn't make him the damned fox. She already guessed his lineage and really wants to help him, you remember how close she and Kushina were. She's even told our son Shikamaru to play with him but he's just too lazy to go play with the other children."

The Hokage smiled softly he knew that Shikaku would take care of Naruto. "Very well then I think that's a great idea but let's let Naruto have the final say about this idea. He doesn't open up to many people because of the things that have happened to him but I think hell agree if I agree with it."

"That's good I know this will be troublesome but it will be worth it." Shikaku said while gently placing Naruto down on the couch the Hokage had in his office

They waited in silence for a few minutes until Naruto started to stir. They both got up and crouched down in front in front of Naruto, as the small blonde child slowly sat up. He opened his eyes and saw Shikaku and quickly moved away in fear until he saw the Sandaime there.

Sarutobi saw this and started to speak." Hello there Naruto this is Shikaku Nara the man who saved you."

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Shikaku greeted kindly.

"H-hello." Greeted in a quiet voice.

"Well Naruto." the Hokage started "Can you tell us exactly what happened."

Naruto looked even more nervous now. "W-well I was sleeping in the alley when I heard what th-the date was I tried to hide b-b-better than before."

Shikaku stoped Naruto there. "Why were you sleeping outside?"

"Well the orphanage kicked me out a month ago a-and the alley had some shelter."

The Hokage was seething on the inside but he put on a calm front for Naruto. "Naruto why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Well I tried once but the receptionist lady told m-me I was just being a bother to you and I didn't want to bother you." Naruto stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Naruto listen to me you will never be a bother to me you're like a grandson to me." Naruto's eyes started to water a little when hearing this. "Now please continue your story."

Naruto wiped his eyes and continued. "Well I heard a shout and then they came. When I asked why they started hitting me calling ma a demon and saying I killed their families. W-why… why do they say those things I never killed anyone so WHY!"

"Naruto they say those things because they are stupid and they are living in the past. So now Naruto I have some news for you. Shikaku here has asked if he could adopt you, he has a son your age and he's going to be going to the academy soon as well. But the final decision is up to you. So Naruto what do you want?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto looked at Shikaku and asked a question that broke their hearts. "You're not going to hurt me are you?"

"No Naruto I'll never hurt you." Shikaku replied.

Naruto still seemed uncertain so he looked for the Hokage to help who only nodded in response he looked back to Shikaku and gave a small nod a smile coming to his dirty face.

"That's great Naruto now let's go to my home and get you cleaned up. Ill introduce you to my wife Yoshino and son Shikamaru. It's still early so they should both still be awake."

Naruto got nervous at the prospect of meeting new people but Shikaku reassured him that they were going to love him. They slowly walked to edge of the village near one of the many forests that surrounded Konoha. As they walked Shikaku was getting angry after observing all the glares they gave the small child. He could only imagine what he must have went through before today.

"Well Naruto were here."

Naruto stopped and looked up in awe. The compound was huge with many buildings attached to it. In the middle there was a huge two story building that looked like the main house. There was also no fence like the other compounds he had seen instead it was surround by a huge forest with deer walking around freely.

Shikaku saw him looking at the deer and explained. "Naruto those are my clans deer, in exchange for letting them use our land they let us use there antlers. You see my clan uses there antlers to make many different medicines and ointments." Naruto slowly nodded in wonderment. "Well Naruto its time to meet your new family."

Shikaku started walking inside with Naruto following closely behind.

Suddenly there was a loud yell from one of the rooms. "SHIKAKU!" the voice was distinctly feminine. "Where were you! You were supposed to be home an hour ago." The door to one of the rooms burst open and a woman came into the hallway. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and some white shorts that came down to her knees but you couldn't see them because she had a white apron that fell just past them. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, black eyes and a tick mark on the side of her head.

Shikaku wasn't scared by the angry woman and just said. "I know but I ran into some trouble with little Naruto here."

The woman noticed Naruto for the first time and looked at him. Naruto shrunk back from her gaze but she just smiled. "Hello your Naruto right." The boy nodded. "Do you mind telling me why you're here."

Naruto was about to answer but Shikaku did before he could get a single word out. "Actually I want to talk to you about that." Yoshino looked at him and nodded.

"Okay then Naruto while we talk you can get to know our son Shikamaru." The woman said kindly. "But I warn you he's really lazy he takes after his father after all."

They lead him to another room and opened the door. Inside was a boy about Naruto age who had black hair in the exact same style as his father. The boy was wearing a grey t-shirt and a black pair of shorts.

The boy looked up when he heard the door open and smiled lazily. "Welcome home dad." He then spotted Naruto. "Who's that?" he asked wondering why the strange dirty boy was in his house.

"Shikamaru this is Naruto. I was thinking you two could get to know each other while your mum and I talk."

Shikamaru nodded accepting the answer. "Ok." He said as he slowly got up and walked over to Naruto he held out his hand to Naruto and said. "Nice to meet you I'm Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto smiled and shook his hand and greeted him back. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki I hope we can be friends." The last part was added with what sounded like hope.

"Well now that you two are getting acquainted me and your mum have to go discuss something." Shikaku smiled before slowly walking out behind Yoshino.

The two walked to a quiet room usually reserved for clan meetings and other special occasions. The two walked in and sat down at a desk.

"So why is that child here?" Questioned Yoshino.

Shikaku sighed he knew his wife would react badly to this. "As I was finishing my patrol I heard a noise from an alley and decided to go see what it was. When I got there Naruto had already been attacked and they were about to kill him." He looked at his wife's face and could tell she was pissed.

"They did what?" Shikaku could hear the venom in her voice as she said this. "Those stupid idiotic villagers did what to that boy?"

Shikaku quickly calmed her down. "Don't worry about that the Hokage already asked me to list their names and give them to Ibiki. Now onto the more important matters. According to Naruto he was kicked out of the orphanage a month ago so I decided we would adopt him. That is unless you have any objections to it."

"How could I have a problem with it. I'll be happy to take him in and if any villager's even try to lay a finger on him ill… well let's just say it won't be pretty afterwards." Shikaku smiled at this.

"Let's go back and tell the kids the good news." With that they stood up and walked back to Shikamaru's bedroom. When they got there they both saw Shikamaru and Naruto laughing at something which made both of the adults smile.

"Well looks like the two of you are getting along." Yoshino said surprising the two.

"Ok kids." Shikaku started. "I've got some good news for you two. Naruto Yoshiro and I discussed it and we would both love to adopt you."

A grin suddenly spread across Naruto's face and tears of joy were on the verge of falling from his eyes.

"D-do you really mean that?" he questioned.

"Yes we do Naruto we really mean it." Shikaku said in a kind voice.

Naruto ran up and hugged the man who had not only saved his life but also gave him a home. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Naruto kept mumbling.

"You're welcome. Now let's go get you cleaned up you're still dirty from earlier."

Naruto looked down and saw his clothes for the first time that day and just like Shikaku said they were dirty and torn with specks of his own blood on them.

"Don't worry Naruto you can use our shower it's down the hallway. Here come with me I'll show you." Yoshino put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and slowly led him down the hall leaving father and son alone.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto as he walked off wondering why this strange boy was staying with him. His gaze turned towards his father and asked. "Dad why is that boy living with us?"

Shikaku's gaze fell towards his son a warm smile spreading across his face. "Well Shikamaru that boy Naruto is an orphan. He grew up in the orphanage and was recently kicked out and no six year old deserves to live on the streets."

"Why was he kicked out?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"Because the villagers are idiots they hate him for something he never did. And no I can't tell you." He said when he saw what Shikamaru was about to ask. "Actually when I found him he was being attacked by the villagers, that's why he was so dirty."

Shikamaru was about to say something else when he heard a door open and he saw Naruto coming out in a pair of his old clothes with his mother following behind him

"Well then let's grab some dinner!" Yoshino said with a smile.

That night they had a big meal as a welcome party for Naruto and even though it had only been a day he already felt he could trust these people and that thought was solidified when he talked to Shiakmaru before he went to sleep.

Naruto was lying down on the soft bed his new family had supplied for him when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and walked to the door and opened it up to see Shiakmaru standing there with his lazy smile.

"Can I come in and talk to you for a minute." Shiakmaru said.

"Sure." Was Naruto's reply.

Shikamaru walked in and sat at the small table that was already in the room. An awkward silence filled the air and Shikamaru was the one that decided to break it. "so." Shikamaru started. "Why were you so dirty today?"

"Well I've been living on the streets for about a month now." Naruto stated simply.

Shikamaru's eyes widened at this. "You're six shouldn't you be in the orphanage?"

"They were mean and kicked me out." Whispered Naruto.

"Why?"

"I dunno everyone's mean to me."

"What do you mean?"

"If I'm walking outside they hit me yell at me throw things at me and on my birthdays like today they hurt me more than usual." Naruto's eyes were tearing up at this point.

Shikamaru was worried at this point. How could the adults hurt someone his age this much? "Well Naruto you don't have to worry about getting hurt anymore, and if anyone tries me and my dad will get them for you.

Naruto's eyes widened at hearing this. Here was a person that he had just met, and he was already being nicer to him than anyone else he had ever known.

"why, why are you and your family doing so much for me?" Naruto's shaky voice questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? You're part of our family now" Naruto was shocked at this.

"D-do you really mean that?" His voice was full of hope.

"Yeah I do you're my brother now." Shikamaru got up and headed to the door and stoped just in front of it and turned to Naruto with a smile. "By the way Naruto Happy birthday." And with that Shikamaru left without knowing how much of an impact he had on Naruto.

Naruto finally got over his shock and went and crawled into his new bed. He looked up at the ceiling and started smiling. "This was actually a good birthday after all." He whispered to himself.

**Chapter 1 - done.**

**Thanks for reading so far I'll try to get chapter 2 done as soon as possible, and like before please review and criticise as much as you want about anything you would like. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers I've got my second chapter ready for you guys to read but first a disclaimer.**

**I do not own Naruto even though I wish I did.**

**Now story time!**

**Time skip – 4 years later**

Naruto was walking home the ninja academy with his best friends and brother Choji, Ino and Shikamaru. Shortly after he went to live with the Nara family, he and Shikamaru joined the ninja academy. They were easily the smartest people in the class, Naruto was at the top but that just because Shikamaru didn't try in class.

Naruto had changed a lot from the little boy in rags, he was now a little taller than Shikamaru with some visible muscle. He was wearing loose black pants and an ocean blue shirt with black ninja sandals. His hair was also in a ponytail like the rest of the Nara family the only difference was his started at the base of his neck and reached the middle of his back.

Neither of them had many friends but for different reasons, All the other students stayed away from Naruto like he was a plague, while Shikamaru was just too lazy to make friends with anyone. Despite that the two of them still had a small group of friends. The first being a chubby kid Choji Akimichi and a platinum blonde girl Ino Yamanaka.

The Yamanaka's and the Akimichi's were family friends with the Nara's so shortly after Naruto was adopted he met them. His first meeting with them went well Choji was happy to have another friend that didn't make fun of his weight and Ino was happy to meet another blonde person in Konoha.

Since that day the three had stuck together closely whenever someone started to pick on Naruto the other three were to defend him and likewise when someone called Choji fat or Ino an idiot Naruto was right there by their side now nobody called them names anymore. People still called Shikamaru lazy but even Naruto called him lazy.

"Hey Naruto do you want to go to Ichiraku's?" Shikamaru's voice broke Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Sure let's go! Ino, Choji are you two coming?" said Naruto he was always excited when it came to ramen his favourite food or in his words 'the food of the gods'.

"No sorry our parents want us to come home early today." Ino replied.

"Ok then so it's just me and Shikamaru then. See you two tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya." Was Shikamaru's lazy drawl.

"Good bye!" Ino and Choji yelled as they walked off into the distance.

"Well let's go." Shikamaru said to his brother.

They walked to Ichiraku's ignoring the glares that were sent towards them they were used to them by now. Ichiraku's ramen shop finally came into view and Naruto bolted towards the entrance.

"Hey old man! One large miso ramen for me and one medium chicken ramen for Shikamaru."

"Good to see you too Naruto." The old man smiled warmly at Naruto. "I'll get your order ready right now."

"Hey Teuchi sorry about my brother." A lazy voice came from the entrance as Shikamaru walked in.

"Hey what are you apologizing for?"

"Don't worry Shikamaru unlike the rest of this village I like your brothers loud, obnoxious attitude."

"HEY! I'm right here don't talk about me like I'm not here." Naruto complained.

Teuchi and Shikamaru just laughed. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame a girl 2 years older than Naruto with long brown hair in a ponytail were two of the only people in the village why didn't mistreat Naruto.

"I'll just go get your order ready." Teuchi said as he disappeared behind the divider. He reappeared a few minutes later and placed two steaming hot bowls of ramen in front of them. After quickly eating the food it was time to leave.

"Ok Naruto let's go home now."

"You go on ahead Shika I have to go do something quickly."

"Ok see ya later."

Naruto quickly ran off and around the corner. "Now where did I see it?" Naruto mumbled while looking into the windows of different shops until suddenly. "There!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's the perfect gift for Shika!"

What Naruto was talking about was a black night cap Shikamaru already had one but it was old and had a hole in it.

"Now I just got to buy it." Naruto walked into an alley and made some hand signs and whispered. "Transform." And in a puff of smoke he turned into random villager he had seen before.

He walked out of the alley and straight into the shop bought the cap and left and headed straight towards the alley to drop the transformation

"Shikamaru's going to be so surprised." He said as he began to walk out of the alley but before he could make it to the street he felt a stinging in his neck he turned his head as his vision got blurry and saw a needle sticking out of his neck. That was the last sight he saw before his body hit the floor unconscious. His body was then picked up by a young woman who removed the needle and threw it to the side she then moved him into a nearby house where his body was chained to the roof.

"I see you managed to grab the brat." A voice said from the shadows.

"Yeah it was easy the kids not even a genin his transformation was easy to see through." The woman gloated. "Now about my payment."

"Don't worry about it I've got your money, now leave me alone I want to do this myself." The mystery man said while handing the bigger man a large wad of money

"Sure go ahead I'm happy now that I've got my money, and don't worry I'll keep this little transaction a secret."

"You had better or when I'm done with you it will look like I was nice to him." his voice picking up a dangerous tone.

"Calm down before you do something you'll regret later on. Well I'm going now." The woman said as she exited through the back door.

"Now that were alone all I have to do is wait for you to wake up then my fun can begin." The man walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a knife and moved it to a small fireplace that was next to it. "If that bitch gave you the correct dosage you should wake up in a little under an hour." And with that the man sat down in a comfy recliner near the fireplace.

**One hour later.**

Naruto was cold and shirtless and he didn't know why the last thing he remembered doing was getting a birthday present for Shikamaru. He tried to sit up and found that he couldn't move, he looked towards his hands and found them chained to the roof.

"What the hell!?" Naruto yelled

"Ah good to see your finally awake." A voice to the right of Naruto said.

"What the hell is going on right now?"

"You'd better calm down young man or something bad might happen." The voice replied

"What's that supposed to mean!" A loud crack was heard and Naruto screamed in pain he turned his head and saw a tall man with short greasy black hair holding a black whip in his hand.

"I told you something bad would happen if you didn't calm down but it appears the demon is a little hard of hearing." He said as a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Who are you?" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"My name is not one you need to know you little piece of shit. All you need to know is that I shall be the one with the privilege to show you a little piece of hell, before I send you off to the real place."

Naruto's eyes grew wide at hearing this, he always knew that the village still hated him it was blatantly obvious. The villagers hadn't attacked him since he had been adopted by the Nara family for fear of the repercussions. And now here was a man who was saying he was going to kill him.

"AHHHHH!" he was cut from his thoughts when the whip connected with his bare stomach leaving a thin cut across it.

"Does it hurt you little demon." He said maliciously. The whip cacked across Naruto's chest again causing him to cry out again in pain. "Because by the end of this you're going to beg for your miserable little life."

The man put down the whip and picked up a metal pipe and walked behind Naruto and smashed it into his forearms breaking them. Naruto screamed in agony all his weight was pulling down on his arms. The man swang the pipe another two times connecting with Naruto's shoulders dislocating them and intensifying the pain Naruto was already feeling. The man started laughing as Naruto writhed in pain and he threw the pipe to the ground with a loud metallic clang. Tears roll down Naruto's face causing the man to glare at him.

"Please stop." Naruto begged.

"Why should I." the man spat as he picked his whip back up. "This much pain is nothing to the amount of pain me and the rest of the villagers felt that day you caused ten years ago!"

He cracked the whip across his chest but despite the pain Naruto tried not to move, moving even an inch promised unimaginable pain through his arms. "The reason the villagers asked me to do this!" He cracked the whip across Naruto's body another two times this time causing Naruto to flinch then scream in pain.

"Is because we want you to experience the pain we feel!" Again and again the whip carved lines into his flesh until it was a mess of cuts." Every day we see you were reminded about what you did to the ones we loved."

He dropped the whip and pulled the knife out of the fire, the blade glowing red hot. "So we came up with a solution. If we kill you we can go about our days without seeing your disgusting existence ever again." The man said as he walked behind Naruto.

"W-wh-what are you going to do?" Naruto stuttered.

"Nothing much I'm just going to give you the label you truly deserve."

The man said as he brought the knife just above his right kidney he slowly brought the hot knife down in a small line which made Naruto scream and writhe in absolute agony. The cut sealed up as he went, he then brought the knife around in an arc to form a D.

This slow and painful process went on until the words 'DEMON SCUM' had been carved into his back. The accumulated pain of his broken arms, dislocated shoulders, the whipping and the branding had finally taken its toll on Naruto who had succumbed to unconsciousness.

"I really want to kill you right now for everything you've done to us but I want to see your face as I finally kill you." The man said as he walked back to his recliner.

**Scene change- Nara Compound - 1 Hour Earlier.**

Shikamaru had just reached the front door to his house and walked in when he heard a voice.

"Welcome home kids." The voice of his mother rang out form the kitchen.

"Mum, it's just me." Shikamaru replied

"Oh Shikamaru where's Naruto?" Yoshino said as she walked out of the kitchen to see only one of her children

"He said he had to do something and ran off to the market district."

"Oh that's too bad, your father said he had a new clan technique to show the two of you." Shortly after starting at the ninja academy Shikaku had started teaching the both of them how to manipulate there shadows. Shikamaru was good but Naruto had to be a prodigy with his skill he wasn't even a ninja yet and he had already created his own jutsu shadow spread. he manipulated his shadow around his body to expand in all directions. He couldn't do much with it yet but he could use it to send multiple people flying away a couple of meters. Their father had said it would be a great technique if he continued to develop it.

"Heh Naruto gonna be disappointed he missed that. Well I'm gonna go outside to watch the clouds." Shikamaru said as he disappeared outside.

**1 Hour Later.**

Yoshino walked outside she was getting worried Shikamaru had said Naruto was going to the market district but that was an hour ago and he hadn't come back yet.

"Shikamaru your father and I are going to search for Naruto, can you stay here while were out?" Yoshino said as she walked up to Shikamaru.

"Sure I'll wait just make sure you find him." Shikamaru may have been calm on the outside but he was worried about his brother.

"Let's go Shikaku."

"Ok I'm coming." Shikaku said as he got up from his seat on the porch

"So where should we start?" Yoshino asked as they walked down the street.

"Let's just walk around and look to see if we can find him for all we know he just got distracted by something." Shikaku reasoned.

"Fine then."

They kept walking around for half an hour until something caught Shikaku's eye

"What's that over there?" Shikaku said as he walked over to something lying on the floor right outside the alley.

What he found was a black night cap he looked up and saw something metallic further in the alley. He picked up the night cap and put it in his pocket and got up and walked to the metallic object.

"A syringe." Shikaku stated. "And there are two sets of footprints one of which is Naruto's."

A feeling of dread hit Yoshino. "So what's going on then?"

"Naruto's been taken and where going to find them." Shikaku said with a grim expression adorning his face as he got up and started tracking the footprints in the dirt road.

**Scene Change – Naruto's Mindscape.**

Naruto woke up felling wet he groaned as he pushed himself up. "What did he do to me now." Then he realised. "Hey I can move my arms." He said to no one as he looked down at his now healed arms. "How the hell did that happen?" He said. "Better question where am I?" He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of glowing sewer.

"Ok so I'm dreaming now." As soon as he said that he noticed a red light towards the end of the sewer that he felt drawn to. "Might as well." He said to himself as he started to walk to the blood red light. The closer he got the worse he felt whatever he was walking towards was emanating so much hatred it was suffocating but he felt so drawn toward it he kept walking until he reached the light and entered a bright room in front of a giant cage that had the word 'seal' on the front of it.

"Yeah this is defiantly a dream." He said

"**This is no dream puny mortal."** A deep resonating voice said.

Naruto jumped as he heard the voice "Who's there?"

"**It is I my young jailor the great Kyuubi!"** A giant fox walked up to the edge of the cage its eyes were glowing a deep blood red and it had nine tails waving majestically behind it.

Naruto's eyes widened and he started to back away. "W-what the hell, you're supposed to be dead!" Naruto yelled.

The giant fox broke out in laughter at hearing this. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAH you think a filthy human like your hokage could kill me, the very idea that he could even harm me is laughable!"**

"Ok then if you're not dead then where are we?" Naruto retorted.

The Kyuubi cocked its head to the side and looked straight at Naruto.** "I'm impressed that you're not cowering in fear right now, you may actually have some potential as my jailor after all."**

Naruto looked confused by this. "What do you mean by jailor?"

"**Right now were in your mindscape this is a place that is completely controlled and manipulated by you."**

This confused Naruto even further. "Then why are you in here?"

The Kyuubi smirked. **"That's because I was placed in here courtesy of your fourth hokage."**

Naruto froze "He did what?"

"**The day you were born I attacked your puny village and of course I was destroying anything and everything. But alas my fun had to come to an end your hokage pulled a most idiotic stunt and used the ****death reaper seal**** and sealed me inside you while sealing himself into the stomach of the shinigami." **The Kyuubi said a grin forming across it face.

Naruto was silent he was trying to process all of the information that had been revealed to him in the last five minutes

The Kyuubi could see that Naruto was starting to doubt the village and decided to make one last push to get Naruto on his side.** "Do you know what they did to you? They made you into a weapon for the village. They made you a tool that they could use at any time they want to. They made you a jinjuriki, a human sacrifice and even though it was they who created you, they still treat you with animosity. They fear what they created and they try to kill you for my sins. Konoha is a tree full of rotten apples but there a few good ones in the bunch. The family who adopted you, the restaurant you frequent and that senile old man you who visited you while you were still in the orphanage are examples."**

"Why… why are you telling me this?" Naruto whispered.

The Kyuubi smirked. "**Because I want you to understand that without me you would have never survived this long."**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi questioningly

The Kyuubi just sighed. **"You must have realised it by now you heal at an abnormally fast rate. An injury that would take a week to heal takes a day, which is because of my influence. Those birthmarks across your face are perfect examples of my influence."**

"Well I guess I should thank you then you've helped me more than the villagers."

The Kyuubi growled at this. **"Don't get me wrong mortal I didn't help you out of the kindness of my heart. I helped you because I CANNOT and WILL NOT have a weak container and also if you die I die and that is not something that I'm willing to let happen."**

"Well either way thank you."

The Kyuubi sighed again. **"Now that you understand the situation I have a proposal for you."**

Naruto grew wary at this after all he was dealing with an immensely powerful demon that was centuries older than him.

"A proposal?"

"**Yes, I will give you a portion of my powers and I will show you how to them and help improve your own and in return you will give me a portion of my freedom."**

"No way as soon as you get free you'll destroy everything!" Naruto shouted.

"**I didn't say anything about me getting out." **The Kyuubi snapped.** "By tearing off an eighth of the seal on my cage you would gain access to my powers and I would gain the ability to access your senses. I would be able to see what you see, hear what you hear, smell what you smell and taste what you taste."**

Naruto thought it over for a minute and then looked towards the Kyuubi. "Fine." Naruto walked over to the seal and pulled part of it off as Kyuubi smirked. As soon as he had done that his body had been assaulted by power that was flowing into his body.

**Scene Change – Outside The House.**

Shikaku and Yoshino had tracked the footprints to an abandoned house.

"So our boys in here?" Yoshino asked.

"Yeah he should be."

Suddenly they felt a chakra that they hadn't felt in ten years and it made their blood run cold.

"Shikaku is that?"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence because Shikaku had run past her and yelled. "Wait here!"

He ran into the house and froze what he saw Naruto chained to the roof cuts and scars littered his body and a blood red chakra flowing out of his body. He looked around the room and saw a man running towards Naruto with a knife intent on ending his life.

"No you don't you bastard!" Shikaku yelled before restraining him with a jutsu.

He looked back towards Naruto as the red chakra started to diminish and he sighed in relief. He broke the chains holding Naruto up and created a shadow clone to carry the struggling man while he carried his son. He walked out of the house towards his wife who gasped at the sight of their bloodied son.

"Shikaku what happened!" Yoshino yelled.

"That's what we're going to find out from him. But for now I'm going to the hokage's office, Naruto's injuries are already healed and the hospitals always refuse to treat him."

"Ok then let's go." Shikaku turned to her.

"No, I want you to go home and bring Shikamaru to the hokage's office, he'll want to know what happened to Naruto." Yoshino nodded and ran back towards there house while Shikaku vanished with a shunshin.

He reappeared in the hokage's office with his shadow clone not too far behind. The hokage was shocked at his sudden appearance but was shocked to see Naruto unconscious in his arms just like that night years ago. A stern expression came over his face.

"Shikaku tell me what happened." His voice was deathly low.

"Well hokage this _man." _Shikaku said man with so much venom in his voice the hokage thought he had been poisoned. "Took it upon himself to torture my son."

When he said that the hokage took his first look at Naruto's body, it was covered with thin lines that would surely scar but then he took notice of his back. The words that had been branded upon his body made his blood boil with rage. "Send him to Ibiki tell him he can do what he wants just to leave him alive, I want to make an example of him through a public execution."

"Very well then." The shadow clone said as it vanished heading towards the torture and interrogation department.

"Lord Hokage there was one thing that happened that I didn't want to discuss in front of that scum." His voice taking a more serious tone. "Just when we found Naruto we felt a power emanating from him, one we haven't felt in ten years."

The Hokage's eyes widened at the implications of what was just said. "So do you think that the seal is weakening?"

Shikaku shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"I'll call in Jiraiya to come and check his seal, I'm certain hell be willing to help his godchild."

"I'm going to get Inochi to give him some therapy. Naruto likes him and Inochi is a pro so it should be okay, but I'm still worried about his mental state after this incident." Shikaku said.

"Yes and that is why I'm going to ask you to keep an eye on him, we don't know how the Kyuubi's chakra is going to influence him."

"Very well,"

Shikaku didn't get to finish his sentence as just then the door slammed open and Yoshino and Shikamaru came in.

"Shikaku is Naruto ok?" Yoshino yelled.

"Dad what happened to Naruto?" Shikamaru said as he followed behind his mother.

"It's ok Shikamaru Naruto will be fine he's unconscious right now." Shikamaru moved to go to Naruto but he was stopped by Shikaku.

"Before you see him I think you should know what happened to him."

"What happened to him?" Yoshino said worriedly.

"Me and your mother spent an hour looking for him before we found him when we got there he was tied to the ceiling and a man was about to kill Naruto." Shikamaru gasped. "We stopped him but he had already hurt Naruto quite a bit it looks like he was whipping him. His arms were broken and his shoulders were dislocated. But the worst was what they did to his back he carved words into his back."

"WHY, why did he do that to Naruto?" Shikamaru yelled.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sure you've noticed that Naruto always gets glared at by the villagers."

"Yeah you would have to be an idiot to not notice them." He stated.

"Well there's a reason why they do. Keep in mind that this is an s class secret and telling anyone else is punishable by death." Shikamaru nodded in understanding.

Shikaku sighed he didn't particularly want to tell him this. "Ten years ago when the nine tailed fox attacked the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi he merely sealed it away. What he sealed it into was Naruto."

Shikamaru just stayed silent processing the information.

"So what do you think about that." Shikaku asked.

"Nothing." Shikamaru said simply.

"Nothing?"

"Yeah nothing. No matter what he's still Naruto, he's still my brother." He said

Shikaku smiled at his son. "Good to hear."

"So what does this have to do with what they did to his back?"

Shikaku sighed. "They wrote something on his back with a knife" Shikamaru's eyes widened. "They wrote the words DEMON SCUM with a knife."

"They did WHAT to my little boy!" Yoshino yelled finally coming into the conversation.

"Calm down Yoshino there's nothing we can do about that now." Shikaku said trying to calm down his wife.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN. Because of those idiotic villagers my little boy is right there covered in scars."

"I know, I'm not saying to forgive them because I sure as hell won't. I'm saying getting angry right now won't help anyone!"

Just then they heard a groan from Naruto across the room.

The other four occupants of the room whipped their heads towards Naruto and raced towards him.

Yoshino reached him first and wrapped him in a tight hug until she heard a groan of pain.

"Sorry are you ok Naruto." She said as she released him from a painful hug.

Naruto's eyes flickered open and he looked around the room and gazed directly at them. His eyes went wide in fear and he tried to move away upon realising that there were other people in the room.

Seeing his eyes made the occupants of the room gasp, his once blue eyes now had some red wisps of red in them turning them purple.

**End.**

**Thanks for reading chapter 2 sorry but another update won't come as quickly as this but I'm a fairly fast writer so I'll get it out as fast as possible. Like before please review give love, hate anything is welcome!**


End file.
